His Queen
by QueenTheirins
Summary: It's the anniversary of when he first met his spitfire lieutenant, but due to the anti fraternization law still in place, Roy can't take her out for a night on the town. So what does he decide to do? He brings a night out to his love's apartment in a sweet gesture to remind Riza that she is a queen and deserves to be treated as such.
1. Chapter 1

_His Queen_

It was a quiet morning in Central. The early morning sun had just peeked, and the birds were beginning to warm up for their morning performance. A little _tweet_ here and a little _chirp_ there greeted Roy Mustang as he pulled back the curtains to his room. He brought his coffee mug up to his lips and took a sip of the rich, dark liquid and savored it. Normally, the Colonel never met his mornings with this much gusto, as he usually slept in until well into the morning when he could, but today was different. Today was _their_ day, and Roy made it a point every year to do something special to commemorate that.

The Colonel downed the rest of his coffee and then went to his bathroom to ready himself for the day. He needed to get to work early so that he could get a jumpstart on his paperwork, as he didn't want anything or anyone holding him up from leaving his office early to prepare his surprise. As Roy stood beneath his shower head and let the warm water fall over him, he mused over his plans and smiled to himself. Today was the anniversary of when he and his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye met when they were young teenagers. Now normally, Roy wouldn't go to great lengths to commemorate this sort of thing with just anyone, but Riza was special. Not only was she his go to person whenever he needed anything done, she was also the love of his life, and he intended to make sure she still knew that even after all these years.

Roy turned the water off in his shower and stepped out. He grabbed his towel and dried himself quickly, as he didn't want to lose track of time. He then completed the rest of his morning ritual and dressed, promptly heading out of the door at half past seven, well before his shift was supposed to begin. Roy grinned jovially as he got in his car where part of his plans for this evening rested in a box in his backseat. Due to the ever-troublesome anti fraternization law within the military, Roy couldn't take Riza out on a "proper" date so to say, so he was bringing that date to her and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he did so. But for now, he mentally sorted through the compartmentalized files in his head and put work first as that was where his focus needed to be.

However, Roy hoped that soon that law would be a thing of the past. As General now Fuhrer Grumman was the acting head of state and king, he had promised the people of Amestris that change was coming and Roy could only hope that in his list of his yet unannounced revisions to the military would be the abolishment of that troublesome law. Soon, Roy was at work and sitting behind his desk. He was the first to arrive, so he had peace and quiet to work in until the other men showed up. Usually Riza was the first to arrive in the office so her surprise at seeing Roy already behind his desk when she entered the room was quite evident on her face.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Roy stated as she closed the door behind her.

Riza straightened.

"Good morning, Colonel." She replied coolly.

Roy smiled. Ever the serious one, she was, never to betray to a soul what they did behind closed doors outside of work. Roy always admitted to himself that if either one of them was going to blow their cover in any situation, it would most certainly be him. He watched her as she moved to sit behind her desk and begin looking over the documents that were waiting for her there. Roy squared his shoulders and whispered softly,

"Happy anniversary, Riza."

She froze for a moment and her eyes darted around the room. When she realized that they were truly alone, knowing Roy wouldn't have dared to say anything of the sort if someone else was around, she relaxed considerably and smiled back.

"Happy anniversary, Roy." She replied.

Roy stood and moved over to stand in front of her desk. He handed her a piece of paper with detailed instructions on what she was supposed to do that afternoon so that he could prepare her surprise.

"Meet me at your apartment at eighteen hundred hours, I should have everything ready by then." He stated.

Riza blushed just ever so slightly.

"Of course, Sir." She stated, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

Their moment was broken by the sound of footsteps and voices coming down the hallway which announced the arrival of the rest of the crew. Roy quickly returned to his post behind his desk and returned to his paperwork. The door to his office swung open to reveal a freshly healed Jean Havoc who sauntered in slowly with a sly smile on his face, a hungry Heymans Breada as he delightfully snacked on what looked like a strawberry donut, and a blushing Caine Fuery who held his files against his chest tightly and went straight to his desk to get to work.

"What have you done to Fuery, Havoc?" Roy asked, already guessing Fuery's blushing face had something to do with the Second Lieutenant.

Jean propped his long legs up on his desk and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands comfortably behind his head.

"Heh, _I_ didn't do a thing! He's all embarrassed because he went to go and see Sheska this morning and she's made him all hot and bothered!" Jean teased.

Fuery frowned.

"I am _not_ embarrassed! We were having a perfectly fine and normal conversation until you interrupted us and implied to her that I wanted to ask her on a date! You flustered her and then she didn't want to speak to me anymore because she was so embarrassed! My face isn't red out of embarrassment, I'm angry!" he stated furiously.

Jean held up his hands.

"Hey now, calm down! I was only trying to help! It's obvious you two have a thing for each other!"

Before Fuery could reply, Riza walked up to Havoc's desk and pushed his feet off of it, nearly toppling him backwards in his chair.

"Honestly, Jean. You're at work, not sitting at home on your sofa. I see you have a nice stack of paperwork that needs to be completed, perhaps you should start working on that and leave Fuery alone?" she suggested calmly.

Riza looked over her shoulder and nodded towards Fuery. He gave her a small smile and nodded back. Jean shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing! It's not like he can do anything anyway with that stupid frat law in place."

Breada looked up from his paperwork as Riza returned to her desk. He frowned at Jean.

"Sure he could. If he was smart about it and knew how not to get caught. I'm sure plenty of soldiers have or are sneaking around with each other, they're just keeping it quiet and under wraps. I'm pretty sure fraternization is one of those things where the higher ups _have_ to know that it's going on, they just turn a blind eye to it and only do something when it's painfully obvious."

Riza stole a glance at Roy from the corner of her eye to find him staring at her. Breada's words were truer than what the others realized. Roy immediately turned his attention back to his work.

"Pfft, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to do that. But hey, I'm willing to make a bet on it. If Grumman does abolish this law, how many of our fellow soldiers do you think are gonna be holding hands with each other the very next day? We already know we got one over here with Fuery and Sheska!"

Before Breada could reply, Riza cut in.

"I would advise against making bets right in front of the Colonel, Havoc. There's also a law against military personnel engaging in betting and gambling if you recall." she said.

Havoc rolled his eyes but thought better against arguing as both Riza and Roy gave him a rather nasty look. The day continued to droll on without much excitement. After Jean finally stopped talking, Roy was better able to focus on his work and completed all his paperwork in a timely manner. At two o'clock, he stood, stretched, and began to gather his things.

"Alright, I'm taking the rest of the day off. You three, as I know I don't need to worry about the first lieutenant, on your best behavior. I won't be available to come back to the office until after tomorrow." He stated as he grabbed his suitcase and made his way towards the door.

Jean raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm…hot date?" he asked curiously.

Roy looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, something like that." He replied.

He stole a quick glance at Riza who didn't betray any emotion, or even look at him, though he could see that the tips of her ears were slightly pink. He bid his friends farewell and hurried to his car, eager to get started on Riza's surprise.

 **A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! The next is coming up soon in which we'll get to see exactly what Roy has in store for Riza and just how far he's willing to go to make sure that she's pleased! Lots of fluff and a lemon to come, I promise! Any reviews and favorites are always appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

As Roy drove promptly away from Central Command, his grin grew wider. To say he was excited was an understatement, for he was far more than just excited. He was elated, jubilant, ecstatic even! He knew in his heart of hearts, Riza would not only be amazed, but that this gesture would be a reminder to her that even after all this time, she still held his heart in the palm of her hand. Roy parked carefully at the nearby market as he had to grab a few more things. He strolled inside and immediately set out on his task, not wanting to waste any of his precious time.

Riza was a strong woman. She was brave in the face of almost any danger, had seen the horrors of the homunculi up close and personal and still did not waver for a second…but there was one thing that Roy knew that made her weak in the knees and caused her to go against her better judgement:

 _Pasta_.

Oh yes, believe it or not, the first lieutenant loved almost any and every pasta dish one could think of. Though she did favor certain styles, one easy way to get in her good graces or win her over was to give her a plate of something that incorporated the beloved carbohydrate. Roy grinned goofily as he stared at all the different bags of noodles on the shelves. Making his decision on which noodle to get proved to be a little tough, indeed, Riza was _that_ much of a noodle connoisseur that she knew all the different names and shapes.

Roy decided to grab a basic ziti noodle as he would be making a baked pasta dish and assumed that this would be the wisest choice. He tossed the bag nonchalantly into his cart and then went on to pick up the tomato sauce and cheeses he would need to complete the dish. He also added some fresh bread to his cart and, just as he was about to check out, he remembered to get a bone for Hayate, Riza's beloved dog. As Roy placed the bone in his cart, he paused for a moment before deciding to add another one as well. He loved Hayate very much but not when the pup liked to interrupt his romantic endeavors, as he often had a habit of doing, nor did he appreciate it when he would whine outside Riza's bedroom door while Roy tried to enjoy her himself.

"Yes, two bones should keep him busy all night." Roy noted.

Roy also picked up a nice vintage bottle of wine and then brought everything to the register. He paid for his items quickly then returned to his car. Roy drove as quickly as traffic laws would allow and parked his car a few blocks down from Riza's apartment. He made it a point to change out of his military uniform before leaving his office earlier, so he would be less conspicuous. Unfortunately, he did end up having to make a few trips back to his car to retrieve everything he needed, but once he carried the last bit in, Roy closed the door behind him and sighed. He rested his back against the door and looked at the time. Thankfully, it was only half past three, he still had plenty of time to prepare, and he wasted none of it.

After putting the groceries away for now, he gave Hayate a quick pet and gave him one of the bones he had purchased earlier, just to keep the pup preoccupied for the time being. Hayate barked happily in compliance and thanks and eagerly began to chew on his new toy. Once Hayate was taken care of, Roy set to work. He dragged one box that had been in his backseat for the last few weeks into Riza's small living room. Roy pushed Riza's coffee table out of the way to make space on the floor, as they would need as much room as possible for part of his surprise later. Next, Roy took the lid off the box and pulled out it's contents. Inside were clear string lights that one would use for a Christmas tree or to wrap around street lamps. He knew Riza always adored the small bistros that would decorate with string lights outside and how she longed to be able to go to one with Roy as a couple, so, since there was no confirmation or indication yet that Grumman was even going to abolish the anti-fraternization law, Roy decided to bring a little bistro to Riza's very own apartment.

Roy carefully draped his first set of string lights across her living room, hanging them this way and that to where they looked tidy but also a little ununiform. He plugged them into his spare adaptor and made sure they were working before he did the same thing to her kitchen. After he tested the set in the kitchen, Roy grinned. He was quite pleased with himself. He then went ahead and set the table for their meal. After setting the plates and napkins out, Roy procured a vase from the nearby cabinet and placed the flowers he had bought earlier in the center.

For any other woman, Roy would have gotten just a bouquet of red roses. The most obvious flower that represented romantic love. But Riza was not just any woman. She was _his queen_ and Roy would be damned if he didn't get her a bouquet of flowers that didn't represent everything he loved about her. So, in that vase was an assortment of flowers, and each one stood for one of Riza's traits or qualities that he loved about her. The bouquet was filled with amaryllis, pink carnations, red chrysanthemums, a few gladiolus, and a pinch of lavender. It looked very well put together and he was quite pleased with it. Roy checked the clock once again and noted the time. Four thirty. Not bad, but he knew he needed to light a fire under himself to get moving. He quickly grabbed his ingredients out of the fridge and set himself to work diligently. Now, Roy would be the first to admit that he was no cook, Riza was far better than him in that aspect, however, he made it a point to prefect her favorite meals so whenever she was tired and worn for the day, he could always be sure she was taken care of and got to enjoy something she truly loved. Roy smiled to himself as he began to cut up the onions and garlic as the water began to boil. Even if all they did was cuddle together, hazy from a few glasses of wine and fell asleep in each other's arms that evening, Roy would consider his surprise a smashing success.

 _xXx_

Riza Hawkeye had never been more eager to leave Roy's office than she was on this day. She was more than ready to find out what it was he had planned for the two of them in her apartment that night. She watched the clock as it ticked slowly by and frowned at the rate of speed, or lack thereof, there was to those moving hands. She pretty much drained out everything the other three men discussed that evening, and when five o clock finally struck, she stood quickly, but not too quickly. The other three looked at her curiously as she quickly packed up her things. She still had to run by her locker as Roy had instructed her to do on his piece of paper.

"I hope the three of you have a pleasant evening, goodnight." She stated as she made her way towards the door.

"What's got you leaving in such a rush? You're always the _last_ one out of here." Havoc noted.

Riza shrugged.

"I'm just eager to return to Hayate, that's all. I'm sure he needs to be walked, so I'm trying to get home before he does something on my carpet." Riza replied.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Riza quickly left the office and made a beeline for her locker. She quickly spun out her combination code on the lock and it came apart easily, Riza pulled her locker door opened and smiled at what awaited her inside.

Roy had bought a cupcake from Riza's favorite bakery and placed the box containing it at the bottom of her locker. It was a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting, her absolute favorite combination! There was also a larger box behind the cupcake. It was pink and had a decorative bow wrapped around it, more than likely gussied up by the salesperson who Roy bought it from. There was a card on the outside of the box. Riza took the card out and read it, a small smile tugged at her lips as she glanced over Roy's writing,

 _Indulge me, love. Wear this tonight._

 _Yours,_

 _Roy._

Riza raised her eyebrows and quickly removed the box and the cupcake from her locker. She closed it and hurried out before anyone could see her, for she knew she would have to answer a thousand questions if she was caught with such an ornate box. Riza mused over just what could be in it that Roy wanted to see her in. Knowing that man, it was impossible to guess. She didn't dare peek at it until she arrived home, only when she was inside would she allow herself to look at it.

Riza glanced down at her watch as she started the car. She would be a little early if she left right now, but she was so eager to see Roy, she couldn't help herself. She quickly pulled out of Central Command and sped home, parallel parked her car accurately, and grabbed the two boxes. Riza made her way up the short steps to her apartment and placed her key in the lock. Inside, Hayate's keen sense of hearing picked up on the slight noise before Roy ever even noticed. His bone forgotten, the dog barked happily and bounded towards the front door. Roy hurried behind and just as Riza turned the knob to open the door, Roy placed his hand firmly on it and closed it back shut.

"You aren't supposed to be here yet!" he exclaimed through the door.

Riza frowned.

"I'm only forty minutes early, Roy! And I've got these two boxes in my arms, can't I…wait, are you trying to keep me out of my _own_ apartment?"

Roy had to think fast, he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Just stay right there one moment, I'll be right back!"

Riza rolled her eyes but chuckled softly.

"Alright." She replied.

Roy hurried away and into Riza's bathroom. This too was part of his plan, to draw a nice relaxing bubble bath for _both_ of them later that evening, but he supposed improvisation was necessary and he would just have to miss out, _this_ time. Roy filled the tub with hot water and made sure the bubbles were large and plentiful before he returned to the door.

"Okay, I'm going to open this door, but your eyes have to be closed when I do. I will guide you to where the first half of your surprise is waiting for you, but you aren't allowed to peek at anything, that's an order!"

Riza looked aghast.

"You're pulling rank on me? Hmm, now I'm even more intrigued. Very well, _Sir_." She stated.

Riza did as Roy asked and closed her eyes. Roy opened the door slowly, just to make sure she had listened to him. When he noticed her closed eyes, Roy smiled to himself and then led her inside. He took the cupcake box from her and set it on her counter and made a mental note that they could split that cupcake for dessert as he had forgotten to get the ingredients to make one.

"Alright, we're going to your bathroom. There's a nice hot bubble bath waiting for you. Relax and unwind a little while I finish preparing everything else. I'll come and get you once I have everything in place; oh and when you're done with your bath, you can put on the present I gave you."

Riza raised an eyebrow as Roy led her down the short hallway.

"You mean it's appropriate to wear at the dinner table?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

Roy placed his hand over his heart.

"You wound me, madam. What kind of man do you take me for?"

Riza smirked.

"A damn good one." She replied.

Roy bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before nudging her through her bathroom door.

"Why thank you. Go on and relax, now. I'll be back in a bit!"

With that, Roy shut the door and hurried back to the kitchen to return to his task. Inside her bathroom, Riza opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the light. She smiled at the bath that awaited her and quickly removed her clothes. She sunk into the bathtub slowly, sighing happily as the steaming water enveloped her body.

 _xXx_

Roy finally finished cooking their meal about twenty minutes later. He removed the pasta bake from the oven and placed it on the counter top atop a few pot holders. Thankfully since he had already set the table earlier, that was done and he could go ahead and put on his suit. Oh yes, Roy had brought with him a fine suit tailored to his figure so that he would be delivering the proper dining out experience he could give while still technically dining in. Roy strode to Riza's bedroom where the final part of her surprise would be later and changed into his suit. It was a black, fitted suit that clung to his broad shoulders and strong legs attractively.

He wore a white button up shirt underneath and even completed the look with a deep red tie. As Roy made sure his cufflinks were in place, he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He cleaned up very nicely, or so he thought. He took a deep breath as he exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him. This was it, everything was set into place. Now all he needed was his date. Roy approached the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Riza, love? Are you ready for your surprise?"

 **A/N:** I know, I know I'm HORRIBLE for leaving this chapter on such a cliff hanger, but I had to build the suspense somehow, yes? Don't worry, I don't think you guys will be disappointed with Riza's reaction and what's to follow (at least I hope not anyway!) Roy has quite a night on the town in store for his beloved lieutenant in the next chapter, and he gets a little reward for all of his endeavors. That lemon I promised will probably be incoming next chapter, and I will do my best to make it worth your while! As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! I'll try to have that next update as soon as possible! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy waited patiently outside the bathroom door eagerly waiting for Riza to open it. He couldn't wait to see her in her dress, knew that she would be stunning, and when the door finally cracked open, his heart leapt! As Riza pulled back the door, Roy's grin grew wider. He swept his eyes over his love and took in her appearance. The dress he had purchased for her was from a shop that a few of Madame Christmas's girls had recommended. It was a strapless, midnight black dress with a sweetheart neckline. Nothing too low cut, but just enough cleavage that held Roy's attention for a moment before he brought his gaze back up. Riza had let her hair down for the night and because it had been up all day, it had a slight curl to it. She very rarely wore makeup so when she did, Roy savored it, however, she honestly didn't need it. Hell, Riza could be covered in the blood of their enemies and Roy would still say she was the most beautiful woman alive.

Roy continued to sweep his eyes over her figure and noted how nicely the dress clung to her curves, subtly but just enough to tease him. He continued to trail his eyes down until he got to her feet where he stopped abruptly and shot his eyes back to hers.

"What in the world are you wearing on your feet?"

Riza looked down at her feet where here military boots were laced tightly and then back up at Roy. She bit back a smile and said,

"Well, I didn't have anything else to wear and didn't think I should be barefoot, so I just put my boots back on. What's wrong with my boots?"

Roy slapped his hand to his forehead and chuckled.

"Nothing at all, darling. However, perhaps we should find you something to go with your dress. Do you have a pair of heels in your closet?"

Riza chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, they should be on the shelf to the left when you open the door. I'll wait here."

Roy closed the door to the bathroom so she wouldn't see anything else, then hurried to her closet. He found the shoes in question quickly, a pair of cherry red heels. He sprinted back to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door again. Riza opened it once more, already out of her military boots and gracefully slid on her heels. She then took a moment to take Roy's appearance in and smiled warmly. Roy was a man who looked good in just about anything he wore, but when he wore a suit, he certainly made a statement. The way the jacket clung to his broad shoulders and his strong arms made Riza want to take him _out_ of said jacket, but she would save that want for later, for now, it was time to finally see what Roy had planned for the evening.

"Alright, close your eyes again as we make our way towards the kitchen. I'll guide you." Roy instructed.

Riza did as he asked and closed her eyes once more. Roy led her to the kitchen and took a final glance over everything. Once he gave himself his final nod of approval, he stepped to the side and told Riza to open her eyes.

"Tonight, my love, we dine like we are meant to; under the twinkling bistro lights with your favorite meal and wine, followed by dancing."

Riza opened her eyes and felt herself become breathless. Now, she was a hard woman to impress, but damn if Roy hadn't pulled out all the stops for her. It wasn't often the lieutenant found herself without words, but she could barely speak! To think that he had gone through all of this trouble just for _her_ for _them_ , it brought tears to her eyes. She followed the lights to her living room and noticed that he had made a space for them to dance later, then returned to the kitchen where she grinned at the beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on her table and two plates full of her favorite pasta bake. Roy quickly pulled out her chair for her as Riza sat, almost weak in the knees. Roy took his seat and began to pour the wine. He smiled.

"I take it you approve of everything?" he asked coyly.

Riza looked at him and Roy could have sworn he saw the faintest of tears in her eyes. She shook her head and swallowed as she reached for her glass.

"Roy…this is incredible…I feel like my heart could burst just from all the thought you've put into this. I…I'm a very lucky woman. Most women are just happy with a card but you…you've gone above and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I must really mean a lot to you." She said in disbelief.

Roy reached across the table and took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You are my queen, Riza. I intend to treat you as such." He vowed.

Riza grinned at him, then down at the delicious pasta that was waiting for her. She dug her fork in and brought it to her lips, took a deep breath to breathe in the smell of the noodles and tomato sauce and then placed the forkful in her mouth and chewed it slowly. Roy eagerly watched her reaction. The blend of the tomato sauce and cheeses danced across Riza's tongue and was only complimented by the sweet red wine as she washed it down. Riza smiled at Roy.

"You did good." She stated.

Roy grinned like a Cheshire cat, quite pleased and proud of himself.

"So glad that you approve." He replied.

They continued their meal and talked about work, their coworkers, and how Roy came up with this crazy wonderful surprise.

"I know you love those little cafés, and I know that right now we can't really go to one because of the regs, so I brought one to you. I know it's not the same,"

Riza put her hand over Roy's and shook her head.

"It's even better, Roy." She whispered.

Roy smiled and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm glad you think so."

Riza then glanced at the bouquet and tipped her head to the side. She had never seen one with quite so many different flowers in it. She furrowed her brow and asked,

"What flowers did you choose for the centerpiece? I'm surprised you didn't choose red roses."

Roy snickered.

"That would have been far too simple. Besides, each of these flowers represent a different meaning and a different quality about you that I love."

Riza looked genuinely surprised and touched.

"I'm not very well versed in the language of flowers, unfortunately. Can you tell me what the mean?"

Roy nodded. He gently touched the amaryllis and held the soft petals carefully in his fingertips.

"This orange red one is an amaryllis, it represents splendid beauty."

He then moved on to the next flower.

"The pink carnation symbolizes the love of a woman. I had originally intended to put white carnations in the arrangement as they represent pure love, but the florist was out, so I'll just save those for next time!"

Riza giggled as Roy continued.

"This one here is a chrysanthemum. It represents fidelity and optimism but red represents love. Then this small pink guy is a gladiolus. This flower symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness, and honor, because you will always have my back. And then finally we have the little bits of lavender which represents beauty once again, however as lavender is a form of heather, heather itself symbolizes protection, because I will always protect you and I know without a doubt that you will always protect me."

Riza smiled at Roy when he finished.

"You put so much thought into this, Roy. Into everything. Thank you so much."

Roy ginned.

"Only the best for you, but tonight's not over yet. Are you ready for some dancing?"

Riza raised her eyebrows.

"Only if you are! But what about all these dishes?"

Roy moved to help her out of her chair and shook his head.

"Those can wait until morning, for now, love, it's time I whisk you away on the dancefloor!"

Roy led Riza to her living room where Hayate sat chewing away at his bone. The minute he saw Riza, he bounded toward her, leaving the forgotten bone behind. Roy tuned Riza's radio to the perfect station he had in mind and then returned to his love. He skillfully slid his arm around her waist and rested his hand gently on the small of her back. Roy held Riza close as the tune began to play, a slow jazzy song that was perfect for a slow dance. Hayate looked up at his owner and whined softly, but one look from Roy silenced him. He brightened suddenly as he remembered his bone and bounded back towards said object and began to chew playfully on it once more.

Riza closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Roy's. His skin was cool and she smiled as his arm tightened around her waist. Riza very rarely let her guard down, especially after what happened with the homunculi, but she always felt safe in Roy's arms. It was a feeling that Riza cherished. This man in her arms was just incredible. She was still gob smacked that he had done all of this just for _her_. Some say that when couples are together for a while, that the spark tends to eventually fade, but that couldn't be any further from the truth as far as they were concerned. Riza took a deep breath and wished with all her might that Grumman would declare his changes to the military regs soon. She wanted nothing more than to finally be able to just hold Roy's hand in public and look at him as she did now instead of always holding her breath and hoping that no one caught on to their sidelong glances or overheard their faint whispers.

Roy spun Riza in place before he pulled her back to him, closer still. He rested his forehead against hers and thanked whatever deity existed for having blessed him with such a rare and wonderful woman. It was without a doubt fate brought him to her, Roy knew that as a fact. He rubbed his hand gently over her back, remembering the scars that laid beneath her dress. They were bound by something stronger than just love, something Roy didn't even have a name for. But what it was could never be broken. As the crooner on the radio sung about his love, Roy claimed Riza's lips in his own and kissed her deeply. His desire for her was beginning to become evident as their kiss grew passionate. Roy broke the kiss and grunted softly, then smiled.

"I think that's enough dancing for one evening, it looks like I need to bring you to bed." He stated.

Riza raised her eyebrows. They had only swayed to two and a half songs, but she gave in as she was quite ready to proceed to her room as well.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She murmured.

Roy smirked as the song ended and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and Riza recognized the look in his eyes all too well. She blushed ever so softly under the heat of his gaze. Roy parted from her only long enough to turn the radio off, he then returned to his love once more and asked her to close her eyes one final time.

"You mean there's more?" she asked incredulously.

She followed Roy to her bedroom and closed her eyes as he asked. Roy opened the door and paused momentarily to slip on his ignition glove. Earlier, he had placed several candles throughout the room so that they could have a little romantic lighting for their…festivities, and, in a moment like this, being a flame alchemist was certainly a perk. Roy concentrated and then snapped his fingers, lighting each individual candle carefully. Once he finished and swept his eyes over his handiwork, he ushered Riza through the door and shut it before Hayate could sneak in. The loyal pup whined at first, but soon they could both hear the scraping of his bone against the floor and knew that he was satisfied. Riza opened her eyes once more and took in a deep breath. How Roy ever learned to be so romantic would be a mystery to her, but she was very thankful for it.

"What did you think of everything?" Roy asked softly.

Riza turned away from the bed to face him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head to the side.

"I think you outdid yourself, and I have absolutely no idea how to show my appreciation for it…" she whispered as she nuzzled her neck.

Roy grunted deeply and raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, well, I certainly can think of _several_ ways. But tonight is all about you, love." Roy stated as he tugged on the zipper to Riza's dress.

He pulled apart from her just enough to place his hands on her hips and tug the dress down the rest of the way. It pooled at her feet and Riza stood in only a thin pair of black lacy panties that had also been a gift from Roy. He cast his eyes over her and sighed happily. The candle light bounced around the room and made Riza's hair glow. Her eyes were warm and looked like pure gold in the candlelight. Damn…he was a lucky man.

Riza blushed under the heat of Roy's gaze. So many times they had done this dance, yet each time was always just as thrilling and exciting as the very first. He always found a new way to make her experience and feel something new and different each time. She didn't shy away from his gaze, Riza was a confident woman after all. She flashed Roy a sultry smile and, after Roy had tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

"And just what is it you're going to do to me, _Colonel_?" she breathed into his ear before she took his lobe between her teeth and bit on it playfully.

Roy shuddered. His ears were always extremely sensitive, and Riza knew it. She enjoyed being in control when they were intimate, and most of the time, Roy let her have her wicked way with him in any way she wanted. Tonight, however, he was determined to be the one to take care of _her_ utterly and completely. He cleared his throat and loosened his tie enough to remove it and throw it on the floor. Roy then unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt at his wrists and rolled his sleeves up.

"Now, now, _Lieutenant_ , there's no need for all that. Although it did have the desired affect that you were looking for, you're going to just have to wait and let me…treat you first." He stated.

Riza raised her eyebrow and smiled against Roy's lips when he took her in his arms for another passionate kiss. She could feel his desire pressed against her thigh and sighed. She was more than ready to throw him onto the bed and pounce on top of him, but she held back and let him take control. Roy broke the kiss but returned to her neck immediately, nibbling and sucking gently. Riza bit her lip as her eyes fluttered closed. Roy could always make her weak in the knees with his neck kisses. He pulled back once more and took a deep breath.

"You are my queen, Riza." He stated, his voice deep with desire.

Roy trailed his kisses from her neck down, splaying her breasts with soft and teasing ones, placing his lips here and there until he was on his knees in front of her. He slowly slipped the lacy underwear down, drawing his hands slowly down her legs. Riza sucked in a breath as she knew _exactly_ what Roy was about to do. He gripped her bottom gently in his hands and placed a kiss over her naval and then began to trail them south.

"And a king must _always_ bow before his queen."

Riza moaned and let her head fall back as Roy kissed her at her most intimate area. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair as he teased her. It wasn't long before Riza found herself lying against her covers with Roy's face between her legs, diligently kissing, licking, and sucking all that he could to bring her the utmost pleasure. He was purposefully drawing his ministrations out, enjoying the dominance he had over her ever so slightly, but mainly because he didn't want this moment, this night to end. As Riza grew closer to her peak and urged Roy to go faster, only then did he pick up the pace. And when she did release and the stars exploded behind her eyes, Roy lifted his head and took in the sight of his love. Her golden hair was splayed across the pillows beautifully, her chest rose and fell quickly to the time of her breaths. Her face was deeply flushed and her bottom lip was slightly swollen from where she had bit down on it to keep from crying out. Roy smiled and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand. Just watching him do that simple motion was enough to send another wave of desire through her.

"So if I'm your queen, does that mean you have to take orders from me, _Colonel_?" she purred.

Roy tipped his head to the side.

"I do suppose royalty trumps military rankings, so while it's just us, I do believe so." He stated.

Riza propped herself up on her side and smiled.

"Good. Then take of your shirt and pants. _Now_."

Roy jumped off the bed and quickly removed his shirt.

"Yes, ma'am!" he chuckled.

As he reached for his belt, Riza put her hands over his and stopped him.

"Not working fast enough." She murmured as she deftly removed his belt.

Roy tried to steady his breathing as Riza quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, she also didn't hesitate in pulling his boxers down either. Once he stood bare before her, Riza bent down low on the bed and stared up at him.

"My turn." She whispered before she took him in.

Roy moaned the minute he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth. He sucked in a breath and steadied his breathing as he realized it was now Riza's turn to tease him, and just like everything else, she was _so very_ good at it. He resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth, but it took every ounce of strength in him to do so. Eventually, Riza pulled away and gazed up at him. She gave him that seductive smile that was reserved only for him as she laid back against her bed and motioned for him to join her.

"Alright then, Colonel. As your queen, I demand that you get up here and fuck me." She stated.

Roy kicked his pants off and groaned.

"Damn, I love it when you talk like that." He replied.

Roy joined her on the bed and moved atop his love. He kissed her heatedly as he move his hips just right and slid into his love without second thought. Riza arched her back the second they were joined and wrapped her legs around Roy's waist to secure him. Riza kissed Roy in earnest and held him as close as she possibly could to her chest. Their lovemaking was slow, neither one of them wanted it to end but both were so eager for a release. Roy gazed into Riza's eyes as he caressed the side of her face. He dragged his thumb across her cheekbone softly, back and forth as he kept his pace slow.

"I love you, Riza. You are my world. I swear to you one day, one day we won't have to sneak around or meet in secret anymore. One day we can go out together for everyone to see. One day, I'll ask you to marry me and we'll be able to because the regs won't exist anymore…and one day I'll get to hold our child in my arms while you sleep and whisper to them what an amazing woman their mother is. I promise you…one day." He whispered.

His words nearly brought Riza to tears. She kissed him passionately and urged him to go faster.

"Oh Roy, I love you too. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You have always been the one constant in my life and I can't nor will I imagine life without you. I can't wait for the day when I can be your wife. It's not just a fantasy, it will happen, I know it will!"

Roy buried his face in the crook of Riza's neck and continued his thrusts. He gripped her right breast in his hand and massaged it lovingly as he dropped his kisses to them and paid them special attention. Riza curled her toes as he sucked and nibbled gently on her mounds. She then took Roy by surprise and switched their positions. She settled herself over him easily and rocked back and forth against him. Roy gripped her bottom tightly and groaned.

"Damn…this is a sight I never get tired of seeing. But, I thought I was supposed to be the one fucking _you_?" he asked with a coy smile.

Riza placed her finger to his lips and shushed him.

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" she whispered as she took his earlobe between her teeth once more.

Roy chuckled.

"Riza, love, you can do anything you damn well please. You certainly don't need my permission, especially when you're on top of me."

Riza splayed her arms against his chest and admired the strong muscle that laid beneath them. She rocked her hips against Roy slowly at first, she loved to tease him and watched his face closely. Seeing the amount of pleasure she gave him instantly sent desire coursing through her veins. She quickened her pace and felt her own climax build up again, low in her belly. Roy gripped her hips tightly in his strong hands and thrusted his hips upwards to meet hers. Their rhythm was in perfect sync, moderately fast, but Riza couldn't keep it that way for long. As she sped up more, Roy gripped her hips even tighter.

"Mmm, Riza…you might want to slow down, it's taking everything in me to hold back right now, if you keep going like that I…"

She cut him off with a deep kiss, then shook her head.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and exactly what I want. Cum for me, Roy."

Roy released a low growl.

"Not without you." He groaned.

Riza continued her movements but was taken by surprise when Roy flipped them once again and resumed his position atop her. He pinned her hands over her head and held them there firmly, yet gently and thrust into her determinedly. He continued pumping into her until he was on the brink of his climax.

"Ah, Roy…I love you…faster, faster!"

He did as his queen commanded, gripping her hips and kissing her hotly until he stilled and shuddered. Roy spilled himself inside of her as Riza cried out his name. She shook beneath him and arched her back as her own orgasm came. It left ripples of pleasure throughout her whole body.

As they both came back from the grip of euphoria, Roy moved over to lay beside his love. He took her in his arms and held her close. He ran his hands over her hair and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

Riza looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Roy.

He grinned like a very satisfied cat and said,

"That's the kind of sex that makes you want a cigarette afterwards."

Riza giggled and held him close.

"Oh Roy, tonight was absolutely amazing. I don't know how I can possibly thank you for everything that you did, all the time and patience you put into setting up and planning all of this!"

Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Darling, I believe you already _did_ thank me, but I could certainly do with _more_ thanking. You know I'll be good to go after a quick catnap. Though this time…we'll go back to colonel and lieutenant so I can boss you around, just a little. Though I must admit, it was pretty hot when you took my pants off. I didn't realize you were so eager!"

Riza grabbed her spare pillow and playfully hit the top of Roy's head with it.

"What do you expect after all you did to me? Teasing me like that…of course I was eager!" she exclaimed.

Roy chuckled and wrapped his arms around his love and squeezed her tightly.

"Glad to know I didn't disappoint. Don't expect to get much sleep tonight, love. Every chance I can, I will spend it buried between your legs, guiding you into oblivion." He stated in a husky whisper.

Riza smiled warmly at him and kissed him softly.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **A/N:** I am SO SORRY for the wait, you guys! Life happened all at once and I just haven't had the time to devote to this chapter, until now! I really hoped you all loved this chapter, I'm rusty with love scenes so if this is cringe, I apologize. I tried to make it sexy yet humorous at the same time so I hope I delivered something good for you! As always reviews, favorites, and follows are always greatly appreciated, especially when it comes to these scenes, please let me know how you liked it! I still have a little extra something left in the next chapter for you all so we aren't quite done yet! Thanks to everyone for your patience, I'll try my best to have that next chapter uploaded sometime today or tomorrow! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Roy was in a deep sleep. The deepest sleep he had had in quite some time. He could feel himself starting to wake from his slumber, and fought it with everything in him. Unfortunately, the phone on the bedside table began to ring and the annoying sound finished waking him up. Groggily, he rolled across the bed and grabbed the phone. As he lifted it to his ear, he yawned and grunted his usual greeting.

"Mustang here." He stated.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before the caller finally spoke. They cleared their throat nervously and asked,

"Colonel? Oh, I'm sorry, I could have sworn I dialed the Lieutenant's number."

Roy's eyes flew open. Fuery's voice sent a jolt through him and he held his breath, trying to think of a fast excuse.

"Err, happens all the time. Our numbers are similar, after all. Is there anything you need from me?" he asked quickly.

Roy heard Fuery sigh in relief. Apparently he was afraid he would get chewed out for waking the Colonel on his day off.

"N-No, Sir! I just wanted to tell Lieutenant Hawkeye something, that's all! I'm sorry I bothered you, it won't happen again!"

Roy shook his head.

"Heh, it's alright, Fuery. You can calm down. I was about to get up and start my day." This of course was a lie as he ended to stay in bed with Riza all day, but he didn't want Fuery to worry about waking his superior officer for nothing all day long. He may as well save the kid some trouble, after all.

"Oh good, I'm glad I didn't disturb you! Sorry again, Colonel!"

Fuery bid his farewell and quickly hung up. Roy returned the phone to the receiver and rolled back over to Riza. She was still sleeping soundly. Roy draped his arm over her waist and pulled her into his chest. He breathed in deeply the scent of her hair, strawberry and lily scented. He sighed happily and nestled back into a comfortable position. As he got comfortable, his eyelids became heavy once more and he closed them, yawning. Maybe he could get another hour or two in before he got up to clean the kitchen from last night. Just as he could feel himself drifting off once more, the phone rang yet again. Roy frowned and rolled back over to answer it. Did Riza always get phone calls this early?

"Mustang here." He grunted into the phone.

Silence once again before he made out Fuery clearing his throat.

"C-Colonel? I'm so sorry, I could have sworn I dialed the correct number this time! Yours and the Lieutenant's must be off by just one number! I'm so sorry!"

Mustang sighed. He found it hard to be angry at Fuery when the reason he must have been trying to contact Riza was important.

"Exactly what do you need the First Lieutenant _for_ , Fuery?" he asked.

Fuery replied quickly.

"One of the files she gave to Sheska yesterday is missing her signature. Normally Sheska overlooks that stuff but it must have been something important because she told me she can't file it without the Lieutenant's signature. I wanted to call her and let her know that way she could come down and sign it today."

Roy rolled his eyes. While he was very thankful that Fuery was a diligent worker and paid such close attention to detail, there was no way Riza was going back to that office today.

"It will be fine, just leave it on her desk so she can take care of it once she gets back to work tomorrow, I highly doubt she would want to go all the way to the office just to sign a piece of paper."

Fuery bit his lip, unsure. Sheska was adamant, or as adamant as she could be about having Riza's signature. Fuery knew the Lieutenant well enough that if something needed to be done at work, regardless if it was her day off or not, she would do it. However, as he didn't want to anger the Colonel any further, he dropped the subject. Riza didn't live very far away, after all. He could just swing by later to have her sign it.

"You're right! Thanks for your help, Colonel, and sorry again to have called you by accident! What is your number, that way I won't make the same mistake in the future?"

Roy dodged the question smoothly by stating he had no more time to talk and he would relay that information to him later. He hung up the phone and sighed. Now he had no choice but to get up and start his day because he was completely awake. He glanced over his shoulder at Riza and noted that she was still sleeping soundly. Roy saw no need to wake his love, so he stood and made his way towards the bathroom. Roy turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up for a moment before stepping in. He took a fast shower as he wanted to get a head start on cleaning up the kitchen so he could surprise Riza once more with a little breakfast in bed.

Roy turned the shower off and dried himself quickly before he headed back towards Riza's room. He made his way towards his clothes and, as he moved forward to pick them up, his foot touched something warm and wet on the floor.

"Hmm, what the, oh dammit, Hayate!"

Riza stirred at Roy's voice and sat up.

"What is it?" she asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep still clinging to her eyes.

Roy turned to her and pointed to the floor.

"Hayate decided to relive himself all over my clothes! What am I supposed to wear now? That was a really nice suit too…"

Riza looked at him and chuckled.

"Well, love, you shouldn't have left the door to the bedroom open without letting him out first. You can throw your clothes in the wash and just wear my pink robe until they're done. Not unless you want to wear your other clothes from yesterday?" she suggested.

Roy sighed and picked up his wet clothes.

"No, I splashed tomato sauce all over myself last night while I was cooking so those clothes need to be washed as well. Alright, pink bath robe it is. Are you going to stay in bed for a while? I want to bring you breakfast!"

Riza grinned.

"Sure! What are you planning on making?"

Roy tipped his head to the side.

"How about pancakes?" he asked.

Riza nodded eagerly.

"That sounds wonderful! But, I am out of milk, the milkman should be delivering some soon though."

Roy shrugged.

"That's fine, I have to clean up from last night anyways. Get you another bubble bath or stay as you are and I'll bring them to you soon."

With that, Roy left the room and deposited his soiled clothes in the washing machine. He then eyed Riza's pink robe on the back of the door and sighed. Thank god it was just the two of them, he would never live it down if anyone else saw him in it. As Roy exited her laundry room, he noticed Hayate hiding in the corner. The dog knew he had done wrong and stared back at Roy with big eyes and whimpered.

"Little bastard. I love you, Hayate but next time, pee on that depressing plant over in the corner instead of my clothes, will you?" he grumbled.

Hayate barked in understanding. Roy turned the corner and sighed as he looked over all the dishes he had to wash. He shrugged and rolled up the robe's sleeves. It was difficult to wear as it was incredibly snug on his broad shoulders and thick arms, but he made the best of it.

"Time to get to work. The things I do for love…but damn if it isn't worth it."

 _xXx_

Fuery made his way back to the office with Riza's file in hand. On his way back, he noticed everyone else was rushing in the opposite direction. Fuery furrowed his brow as he stepped back into the office. Once inside, he saw Havoc and Breada packing their things for the day as well.

"What's going on?" Fuery asked.

Havoc grinned as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Didn't ya hear? Old man Grumman is sending everyone home for the day so they can either gather in the square to hear his big speech on all of the changes he's made, or listen to it on the radio! And it get's even better, we still get paid!"

Breada nodded.

"You came back just in time, we were fixing to leave. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Fuery glanced down at the file in his hand and shook his head.

"I'd love too, but I can't. Riza forgot to sign this file yesterday and Sheska can't put it with the others without her signature. I was going to run it by her apartment since she isn't far to grab her signature." He explained.

Havoc removed a cigarette from his box and searched for his lighter.

"Don't you drive a scooter, Fuery? I think you're gonna have a hard time getting to Hawkeye's with all the traffic for the speech."

Fuery cut his eyes at Havoc and blushed.

"It is _not_ a scooter! Daisy is a moterbike modified for safety!" he exclaimed.

Breada chuckled as Havoc removed his lighter from his pocket.

"Riiiight. So essentially, a scooter."

Fuery's face burned. Before he could say anything, Breada intervened.

"Why don't you just ride with us? We can get you to Hawkeye's faster. We should probably tell her about Grumman too, I'm sure she'll want to listen in. Hell, we can ask her if we can just stay at her place and listen to the broadcast. By the time we get there, traffic will be backed up anyway. It'll probably be impossible to leave."

Havoc nodded.

"Not a bad idea at all, Breada. C'mon Fuery, what do you say?"

Although he hated to admit it, Havoc and Breada were right. Traffic would be bad and Fuery got nervous in copious amounts of it anyway. Despite all the modifications his beloved Daisy did have, she still wasn't as safe as a car.

"Alright, do you think she's up by now? I tried calling her earlier to give her a heads up but I couldn't reach her."

Havoc and Breada made their way towards the door.

"Oh I'm sure she will be, Riza's an early riser. Plus, we haven't seen the pup in a while."

Fuery agreed that they had a point. He quickly grabbed his things and together, the three of them left the office.

"What about the Colonel? Should one of us call him and let him know what's going on?" Breada asked.

Havoc shook his head as they stepped outside and he lit his cigarette.

"Nah, we'll call him from Hawkeye's and he can join us if he wants! Let's head out, it shouldn't take us long to get there."

Little did they know that the colonel in question was already at Riza's, in a state he didn't want anyone, least of all his team, to see him in…

 _xXx_

Roy stood at the sink diligently scrubbing away at the caked-on remains of the tomato sauce from the previous evening's meal. Next time, he noted, he would try his best to contain himself and his desires long enough to get the dishes done first, that way he wouldn't have to worry about them in the morning. Riza had immerged from her room earlier and took Hayate out for a quick walk so he wouldn't have another accident, then returned and stated she would take another bath.

"You know, I do have slippers to match that robe if you want them." She teased playfully.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"You woke up full of jokes this morning." He grumbled.

Riza chuckled.

"That's because you put me in such a good mood last night. Are you sure you don't want me to help you with those dishes?" she asked.

Roy shook his head.

"No, go relax and take your bath. I still intend to treat you today too, you know. Hopefully the milk will be delivered soon and by the time you are finished, I'll have breakfast started."

Riza furrowed her brow as she glanced at the clock.

"Hmm, he's usually here and gone by now, though I did notice that the streets were bustling a little earlier than usual this morning, it could be he's just running behind because of that. Anyways, I'll be out shortly." She stated.

Roy returned to the dishes and finally made progress on the casserole dish that was giving him such a hard time. He placed it in the drainer and then continued to wash the remaining dishes. He knew Riza would be a while in the bathroom as she liked to take long baths, so he knew he would have plenty of time to make breakfast for them. Fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang, he stood from the table and sighed, relieved that the milk had finally been delivered.

"It's about time." He mumbled under his breath.

Not even thinking, Roy swung the door open wide, ready to grab the milk when he stopped abruptly as he noticed the ringer of the bell was _not_ the milkman…but Fuery, Breada, and to Roy's absolute horror…Jean Havoc. The four men stood completely still and speechless the first few seconds as each of them tried to process the sight that was before them.

What on earth were the three of these fools doing, showing up at Riza's door in their full military gear on a day they were clearly scheduled to work and had not requested off? At the same time, Fuery, Breada, and Havoc tried to understand why their colonel was, one, at Hawkeye's residence this early in the morning, two, why his hair was disheveled slightly, and three…why on earth was he wearing a fuzzy pink bath robe that was clearly two sizes too small for him. As realization slowly dawned on each of the men, it became quite evident on their faces.

Fuery's glasses fogged up as his face turned completely red. Now he knew why the Colonel kept answering Riza's phone earlier in the morning. He hadn't made a mistake, he had been dialing the right number the whole time! It's just that the Colonel was here and had apparently been here the night before. A sense of dread washed over the young soldier as he glanced down at the file in his hand. Had he just done as Roy had asked him, they wouldn't be in the current predicament they were now and Fuery would still have a job as he was quite sure in a few moments, he would no longer be apart of Team Mustang, let alone the military at all because Roy was more than likely going to _kill_ him for this.

Breada tried his hardest to look everywhere else but at Roy. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and nervously started to whistle any tune he could possibly think of, but it came out as more of a mixture of several songs and didn't sound appealing at all. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and felt his mouth become dry. He didn't want to laugh. God knows he _could not_ laugh at his superior, no matter how embarrassingly funny this situation was. On the one hand, he was happy for Roy. He always had an inkling that he and Hawkeye had something going on, and the fact that they were able to be professional in front of everyone else and keep it to themselves was something he commended. He glanced at Havoc and took a deep breath. He knew Fuery wouldn't say a word and he himself damn sure wasn't going to say anything, but the same couldn't be said for Jean Havoc.

Havoc's mouth hung open so far his cigarette fell out and Fuery actually had to snuff it with his boot as Havoc was in too much shock to do so. He eyed the Colonel up and down, noted how that pink robe clearly wasn't his and didn't fit him properly and felt the laughter begin to build up. He snorted and quickly covered his mouth.

"Jean, I swear to God if you say one word…" Roy warned, his voice as cold as ice.

Havoc placed his other hand over his mouth to try and contain himself, but he just couldn't help it. His shoulders started shaking and he closed his eyes, only to open them again, glance at Roy who couldn't have looked any angrier than what he did in that moment before he absolutely lost it. Havoc threw his head back and laughed loudly. Fuery closed his eyes and gripped the file tightly to his chest as he prayed for the best possible outcome, if there was one, for this entire situation, Breada shook his head, trying not to laugh himself, and Havoc bent over and slapped his knee before he stood and wiped away a tear.

"God DAMN where is a camera when you need one? This image right here deserves to be on every street corner there is! Damn, Colonel, I never knew you had such nice legs!" he exclaimed as he continued to laugh hysterically.

Roy growled and pulled Havoc in by the collar of his uniform and slammed him up against the nearby wall. Breada and Fuery jumped into action and hurried inside to save Havoc from certain doom.

"What the _hell_ are you even doing here? Get out, now!" Roy shouted.

Havoc shook his hands.

"Don't look at me! It's all Fuery's fault, he said he had to deliver some file!" he exclaimed frantically.

If looks could kill, the one that Roy shot to Fuery over his shoulder would have killed him right on the spot. Fuery felt himself shrink beneath the intensity of Roy's gaze.

"I'm so, so sorry, Colonel! I thought that I was doing the right thing! I didn't even know you were here! The only reason these two came with me is because Grumman sent everyone home today so he could broadcast his speech later! I swear I had absolutely no idea!"

Roy furrowed his brow before he quickly turned his attention back to Havoc, who was still snickering. All four of the men began talking at once as Fuery and Breada tried to fill Roy in on Grumman's surprise decision, and Havoc, even though he was certain he was going to get punched, kept snickering at the sight of Roy in what was now clearly Riza's robe. All the men quieted down suddenly when they heard the cock of a gun. The four of them slowly turned their heads to see Riza standing at the entrance of her hallway clad in only an oversized shirt and underwear. Her hair was dripping wet onto the wooden floor below her and she frowned deeply at all of them.

"Mind explaining why you're holding Havoc up by his collar, Colonel?" she asked coolly.

Roy blanched. He wasn't sure if she was using rank because the other men were here and she wasn't willing to blow their cover yet, though that seemed a little hard to hide now, or if she was angry with him. More than likely it was the latter. Riza lowered her weapon and removed the ammunition from it as she now knew the voices she had heard muffled in the bathroom were those of her friends. Roy slowly lowered Havoc back down to the ground and took a few steps back, looking at his feet, ashamed that he was found in such a state. Havoc straightened out his uniform, then cast his eyes over Riza and whistled.

"You've got some mighty nice legs too, Lieutenant." He stated.

Riza ignored his jest and turned her attention to Fuery who was looking down at his boots, trying to hide his embarrassment. She walked up to him and took the file from his arms gently.

"You _did_ do the right thing by bringing this to me, Fuery. Roy and I are the ones in the wrong, here. We shouldn't have been doing what we were doing in the first place." She whispered softly.

"And what might that be?" Breada asked, setting up yet another joke for Havoc.

The Second Lieutenant chuckled and stated quite frankly,

"Each other!"

Roy sighed and moved to stand next to Riza. They both blushed slightly and Roy cleared his throat to address his men.

"Riza and I have a history, we go way back, even before the war with Ishval. I stayed with her when we were teenagers, I learned flame alchemy from her father. During my stay with her, we fell in love. I thought I lost her after I joined the military and we lost contact for a while, but the war reunited us and, well, we've kept it secret ever since."

Breada raised his eyebrows.

"For that long? Wow, you two know how to cover your tracks." He stated.

Riza took a deep breath.

"It hasn't been easy, there were several times when we couldn't do anything or see each other, but we made it work. I'm just sorry we kept it from you three. I know we treat each other like family, but this was just something we couldn't share. And with the way things are, we don't know if we will even be able to marry yet, unless Grumman changes things." She explained.

Havoc raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that's a good segway into the second reason why we're here. Grumman's making a special broadcast about all his changes today, it's probably already started. We all came to see if you wanted to listen to it on your radio together, if it's not too awkward, that is." He said.

Roy and Riza looked at each other, then back at their team.

"Of course, let us go get changed and we'll be right back." Roy replied.

Once they left, Fuery collapsed on the couch and wiped his hand against his forehead.

"I thought I was a dead man for sure." He sighed, relieved.

Havoc shook his head, still in disbelief.

"I just can't believe it…who would have even…they sure knew how to hide it well. I don't think I would have been able to do it. Especially working in such close proximity but not being able to do anything about it, sometimes for months on in? That takes dedication."

Breada placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's what love is, Jean. Now, as I recall, you and I made a bet about soldiers in the military falling in love and taking that risk, and I believe you just lost!"

Riza chuckled to herself as she could hear Breada and Havoc arguing in the distance. She closed the door behind her and Roy as he sat on the edge of the bed and folded his hands in his lap.

"This is bad." He stated slowly.

Riza furrowed her brow.

"How so?"

Roy looked up at her and drew his brows together.

"They know now, Riza. They _know_. If they ever told even one person in confidence…"

Riza shook her head as she sat down next to him. She placed her hands atop his and gently kissed his cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine, Roy. Personally, I'm a little relieved. It's nice to be around friends and not have to hide anything from them anymore. Maybe it was fate that it happened this way, I don't know. But we can't go back in time and change it. We can only embrace it and face what's to come whether that be a good or bad thing. But I am confident that as long as you and I are together, we can conquer and overcome any hurdle thrown our way, we always have in the past, so why should this be any different?"

Roy smiled warmly and kissed Riza softly. As he pulled away, he replied,

"You always know how to calm me, regardless of the situation. You're right, and we may not even have anything to worry about. Let's get dressed and listen to Grumman's speech and face what is to come…together."

Riza grinned and rested her forehead against Roy's.

"Your clothes aren't dry yet but I actually found an old pair of your jogger pants tucked away in the closet with an old shirt. I didn't realize you had any left in here, but they're there if you want them. You are welcome to stay in my robe, however. Havoc has a point, after all. You _do_ have nice legs." She teased.

Roy chuckled and kissed his love once more.

"Thank you for the compliment, darling, but I believe I'll be taking this off now and I don't think I'll ever wear it again. The sheer memory of embarrassment has just tainted this robe for me forevermore." He stated dramatically as he shrugged the robe off his shoulders and tossed it onto the bed.

Riza chuckled as she dressed herself as well. Soon, the couple returned to their friends in Riza's living room and gathered around the radio. To everyone's delight, the milkman had finally delivered the new bottles for the week and Roy was able to make eggs and pancakes for everyone. As they all sat in the floor listening to Grumman droll on about all his changes, none of them heard the one they were most hoping for. Fearing that he had decided to keep the strict regs in place, Riza and Roy looked at each other worriedly before Grumman spoke his final words,

"In conclusion, as many of you know, I am a fair man. I know that there are certain rules in place to keep order and conduct, yet there is one thing I have never been able to understand. Why should we soldiers not be allowed to love one another? To marry one another? There are many men and women within this military that have formed bonds closer than one could even imagine. Why should a silly, outdated rule keep them from expressing and experiencing one of human kinds most beautiful emotions and feelings? Since I now have the power to abolish said rule, that's exactly what I intend to do.

From this moment on, any person within the military may marry a fellow soldier if they so choose without having to leave or retire from their ranks. I can't really see any repercussions from being given the opportunity to be with one another, and I know for some this will be a godsend. Don't abuse it, but don't feel like you must sneak around behind closed doors any longer either. You have my full permission to marry, this I promise you. Now with that being said, I do believe my speech is over. We are making these changes for the better and rest assured, we will rise again from the tyranny of Bradley and his soldiers. Have faith in me, people of Amestris, and I will do all that I can to restore what has been broken. Thank you and good day!"

As Grumman's voice faded out and the Amestrian anthem began to play, the room grew quiet. Roy and Riza looked at each other for a long moment. After all these years, after all the sneaking, the lying, the dangerous game they had played had finally come to an end. It was legal for them to marry. They could still retain their ranks, still continue to work towards making Amestris a better place, and still keep their team together, all thanks to Grumman.

"Well come on, man! Are you going to kiss her or what?" Havoc asked.

Riza giggled softly as Roy turned to her and held her chin in his hand.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked.

Riza tipped her head to the side slightly and played dumb, even though she knew exactly where he was going. Roy pressed his lips to hers and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Havoc whistled, Breada hollered, and Fuery clapped. Once the kiss broke, Roy nuzzled his nose against Riza's and grinned.

"Looks like it's time for us to plan a wedding…if you'll marry me?"

Riza blinked back the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Of course, I will. I'll follow you to hell and back again, Roy. You are my everything and I love you more than I could ever say."

Their friends looked on as they kissed once more. The weight that had been on their shoulders for years had finally lifted and for the first time, Roy and Riza felt as if they could breathe. No more hiding, no more secrets…everything was as it should have been and at last, all was well.

 **A/N:** And at last we've come to the end! I had planned this to be so much shorter, then for some reason, I got the image of Roy wearing Riza's bathrobe in my mind and the rest of this chapter pretty much wrote itself! I wanted to bring Team Mustang back for one more chapter as they are so fun to write and I just had so much fun with this one! Not sure if I'll write a one shot of their wedding or not yet, I do have some ideas brewing though so I'm hoping that something will come of them! A huge shout out to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Your words mean so much to me, hearing how much you love and enjoy my writing makes my heart smile! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the end! Thank all of you for being your awesome selves, and I hope to have something else posted for you real soon! :)


End file.
